Endless Circle
by Vampire Louis
Summary: Yohji feels a serious lack in his life and an emptiness that is eating him alive. Does anyone even notice? Aya does... Just had to fix up some messed up spacing in Chapter four. I swear I'll get around to writing the REAL ep one of these days soon
1. The Storms

Title: Endless Circle  
  
Chapter: 1 - The Storms  
  
Rated: PG (thus so far...)  
  
Warnings: So far hints of shounen-ai (AxY aka RxY) and dark thoughts.  
  
Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Wiess or the song Endless Circle and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously..._;;  
  
Other: Endless Circle is by a wonderful group called: November Project. Yeah... they're great.  
  
***~*~***  
It was stormy from the start  
You were raining in my heart  
Like a thousand tears of laughter  
It was easy to ignore  
Everything that came before  
In the hope of something after  
***~*~***  
  
The storm outside raged on and Yohji's emerald eyes turned to window where he could see the rain drizzling down to beat out some sort of rhythm against the pavement outside. He closed his eyes and opened the window, inhaling the sweet scent of rain which fell from the dark and light grey clouds looming above the building.   
  
A smile formed upon his lips and a moment later he closed the window and walked out into the empty street to allow the rain to dance upon his easily accessible hot skin; seeing as how he was only clothed in a crop top and a pair of baggy jeans, unlike his normal skin tight ones. The rain's cool kisses made him want to stay in the rain forever and feel loved by the falling water. Being loved by -anything- was what he wanted to feel. Ever tired of the empty gnawing in the depths of his being which screamed at him to fill it and embrace it. He let out a soft sigh.  
  
Asuka. Yohji's eyes opened as he focused on the grey sky morning above him. Asuka was the last person who had soothed the pain inside of him, even if she never filled it like he would have hoped she would. She was still there to quite the hunger and pain. Now that she was gone, he resorted to finding other people who might do what she once did. Each night he met a pretty girl and wooed her into his bed - hoping that he would find a miracle and one girl would make him feel whole once more. But as each night went on, and each morning that they left his bed, he felt even more empty then before. It was killing him faster then the cigarettes he smoked were.  
  
Would he ever find redemption in his cold and uncaring world that shunned him? His eyes closed once more and his head lowered itself while he continued to allow himself to become soaked to the bone. There was no redemption for a killer.  
  
Aya. The very name rang in his head like the sounds of a thousand wind chimes singing together in a heavenly chorus. What was it about Aya that called to him? True, he wasn't attracted to guys but he caught himself thinking about how beautiful Aya's eyes were and how lovely his pale skin looked with the man's fire red hair. The very thoughts had often unnerved him but more and more he became used to them and thought of them as nothing more then the hurting inside trying to find -any- means of healing. Even if it meant finding men... no... finding -Aya- attractive. The thing with it all was that when Yohij thought of Aya, he never thought of him as a man... or a male. Aya was simply Aya, and a very beautiful Aya at that.  
  
"Yohji?" A voice shattered his thoughts into millions of glass shards.  
"Yes?" He opened his eyes and lifted his head to find violet orbs burning into his jade ones.  
"Why are you out here? It's four in the morning and it's raining..." There was annoyance in the leader's voice but under it there were hints of true concern for the oldest member of Weiss's health.  
"It wanted me..."He murmured in response then simply turned and walked away, not giving any more explanation to what he meant by that simple phrase.  
  
Aya never moved as he watched Yohji head back to his apartment  
~*~  
  
"You shouldn't have been out there..."   
Yohji sneezed again and looked at Aya before looking away.  
  
"I don't care." He half whispered as his dulled Jade eyes looked for solace in the glass of the window by his bed.  
"But I do." Aya said firmly, "You're sick now and you're going to have to stay in bed until you're better. Which means no work and no missions until you've recovered your health."  
"You're not my mother, Aya. Stop telling me what to do. I can handle myself, it should be none of your concern as to whether or not I'm healthy as long as I can get the job done."  
"But it is my concern, Yohji. I don't want you even have the chance to screw up a mission just because you're sick, understood?"  
  
Yohji didn't respond to that. Even if there was hints of genuine concern in Aya's voice, it hardly took the edge off of the ice which was what his words were carved in. Yohji jumped when he felt a soft hand touch the side of his face.  
  
"Aya?" He lifted an eyebrow once his jade eyes had made it over to find violet ones that seemed to be attempting to tell him something with which words could not.  
Aya suddenly rose to his feet and let his hand fall to his side as he turned and walked out of the room. In that fleeting moment when Aya touched Yohji's face, Yohji could feel every pain in him vanish. Aya had never touched him like that before... never with such concern and sincerity in his eyes. It was as if for a moment Yohji had forgotten everything but Aya however, the minute Aya pulled away and left the room, Yohji's world crumbled down and the pain inside of him began to crush him more then it ever had before. He had tasted heaven then was flung to back to hell. Why him? Why this? Why Aya?  
~*~  
Aya drifted past Yohji in the flower shop; not seeing him, not sensing him, and for all other intents and purposes, not even acknowledging that Yohji so much as existed. The hole in Yohji grew a little larger. Yohji watered the flowers then drifted outside to have a cigarette by himself. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them... or perhaps nothing had and Yohji had just imagined what he saw in Aya's eyes. It was possible to force what he wanted to see into eyes that were too cold to hold any feelings like that.  
  
Omi and Ken came, Yohji and Aya left. Night showed and he found himself with another girl. It was and endless cycle that killed him more each time he played to win. Why couldn't he just learn that there was no winning anymore? Was it because he was afraid of giving up? Afraid of being consumed by the pain that had etched itself in his darkened soul?  
  
The night evaporated and with it, morning had come and the girl was gone. The hole grew a little bigger and still only darkness and pain filled it. Ken banged on the door to let him know it was time to get up for work and yet another day he had to put on a smiling joker's mask to hide his pain from the others and himself. A teasing joke towards Omi, a grumble to Ken and nothing to Aya.... nothing changed except the growing void within his being that was slowing consuming him entirely. He was drowning, and no one was there to help him.  
  
~*~  
Aya sat on the roof of the flower shop and let his eyes settle on some of the clouds passing by as his thoughts turned to Yohji. Why had he done what he did? Was it because he was tired of seeing Yohji so down? Or was it something else...? Yohji was nothing more then a teammate... wasn't he? Aya sighed only because he knew what he felt, and it just annoyed him that he really did feel that way. Feelings were troublesome things, as he proved so many times when it came to fighting when he was emotionally worked up over his sister or even his enemy.   
  
Rising off the ledge that he was sitting on, Aya walked to the door and left the roof just how he'd found it.  
  
~*~  
  
The missions came and in moments of time, the missions were completed. Yohji found himself washing away the blood of another kill and in his heart he found himself washing away the sin of the things he had done. It was hard to accept the truth and it only became harder when he looked to the mirror and saw the reflection of nothing more then a heartless killer. This couldn't have been what he really wanted. This couldn't have been what he imagined for himself. Of course not. He wanted happily ever after with... her.   
  
Fairy tails aren't real. Miracles don't happen. Wishes never come true. These things he repeated to his mind and to his soul. Having faith... having hope... having anything but the knowledge of what is, was a fool's game he would not play. He was Kudou Yohji. He was not a fool. And so all he was left with, when he stripped away the layers of falsehood until was he was naked, was the broken pieces of a man who had lost it all and fell as far from grace as one could fall. Never would there be redemption for this fallen one. Never would he find what he was looking for. The truth was bitter but it's sting was welcome in contrast to the emptiness that haunted him.  
  
A day came and went before night fell at last upon that harsh day and alone in bed was were Yohji found himself. Days seem to be slipping by without his noticing again. Sleep would evade him as it always did and his miserableness would plague him another night while darkness within him grew and grew. The sounds of cars passing by his window in the rain eased him to know that life did exist when he slept. The blackness of his room formed a figure in the dark. The dark moved until it reached his bed where it abandoned the figure it had clung to in order to hide from the pale moonlight which filtered in through the open window to pool before him and bathe the lovely body which the darkness had all but abandoned. Perhaps it would have been much more romantic if were not himself and the once dark figure were not Aya.  
  
Wordlessly as always, Aya slipped in and pulled Yohji into his warm embrace that chased away the cravings within. Soothed the hunger and pushed the hurt far away until he felt his eyes open and the harsh realty of the dream backhand him. He had fallen asleep without realizing it and morning had come in that time. Yohji was alone and the person who had held him in his dream was gone. Yohji shook his head, ridding his thoughts of the dream that had haunted him, he didn't like Aya... Aya didn't like him. They could hardly call themselves friends... but if that was so, then what brought on these dreams of something more?   
  
A knock at the door. Omi announced it was his shift. Another day began and the pain grinned away. This is why he hated mornings.  
***  
TBC...   
What do you think? 


	2. Puddles

Title: Endless Circle  
  
Chapter: 2 - Puddles  
  
Rated: PG (thus so far...)  
  
Warnings: So far hints of shounen-ai (AxY aka RxY)  
  
Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Wiess or the song Bury My Lovely and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...  
  
Other: Bury My Lovely is by a wonderful group called: October Project. Yeah... they're great.  
  
**~*~**  
Cover the mirror  
hide in your dreams  
forget they told you  
forget what it means  
**~*~**  
  
With a smile upon his lips, Yohji stepped into the flower shop and glanced about. They all were working today which meant that it would undoubtedly be a full shop and a busy day. Wonderful. Yohji pulled on an apron before he glanced outside. The sky was dark and rather ominous - yet another grey sky morning that whispered to him distant promises of water kisses to come. He was growing rather fond of rainy days because with the rain came dark clouds and with dark clouds came a lack of sunlight. Yohji, by all means, was a creature of the night and though he once used to like the sun... no longer could he bare it's brilliant glaring rays of light. The sun helped things grow but it would never give life to things long since dead and for that... he hated it. Yohji's smile turned bitter and he looked back to the flowers that Aya was watering silently in vain... they were going to die... why did Aya insist on saving them?  
  
"Yohji! Are you going to do anything or just stand around all day?" Ken huffed a little, Ken would have rather been somewhere else then here... wouldn't they all?  
"Sure, I'll do something..." Yohji retorted, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette before walking towards the door, "I'll take a smoking break."  
Omi glanced up from the flowers he was arranging on the shelf, "Yohji-kun!" He nearly shouted with the hint of exasperation in his normally all-to-cheery voice, " You just got here... you can't take a smoking break now! We need your help..."  
But for Omi the complaint was futile... he was talking to air - Yohji had already vanished into the outside world. Ken's face grew red and he would've followed Yohji out if Aya hadn't put a hand on Ken's shoulder to stop him. Ken turned to faced Aya head on but quickly backed down when he felt ice stabbing at his very core straight from Aya's glare. Aya always had that nice effect on people. Still faintly miffed, Ken walked into the back room to take care of "something he had to do". It was really an excuse to go blow off some steam but Ken was too proud to admit that and the others, quit frankly, didn't care a great deal if he told them that's what he was going to do or not.  
~*~  
  
Yohji sat outside and watched the sky with ever so careful eyes. Green emeralds sparkled faintly as he sighed and flicked his cigarette away from himself just as the rain started in. The weather copied his mood as if to mock him though he did not scowl at it for doing so. Instead he let his heavy eyelids fall over his weary eyes while his tensed up muscles began to relax. Whenever he closed his eyes and felt the rain upon him... he almost felt human again. Almost. With the way things were currently going one could predict that he would never feel entirely human again... no matter what he or anyone else did for him, Yohji was a walking ghost and hardly a formal shell of himself. All too often had he confused himself on days that he stopped to ask himself why he was even bothering to go on. He didn't have an answer for what he realized was this: he had nothing left to live for.  
The ran fell as if to be tears from the sky, shedding its grief for this broken man. No, not even the sky would truly ever shed tears for Yohji... he was a lost cause and even he, of all people, knew it. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold water enveloped him and tried it's hardest to wash away the darkness that had collected within him. How strange he found comfort in the falling drops of water that he had not been able to find comfort in before. He must have been losing it. Rain didn't have emotions. Rain didn't care... it soothed some and killed others... just like Aya.   
Aya and the rain. Now there was a bizarre comparison. Yohji shook his head but Aya was too deeply rooted within his muzzled brain that he couldn't rid himself of the fragmented images just yet. Leaning into the brick wall a little he finally surrendered to his thoughts, not nearly having enough energy or care to fight them off. Those violet eyes, how often had he caught them being flashed in his direction? Just a few times but, he wondered, how many times had they been flashed in his direction and he had not caught it?   
  
"Yohji..." His eyes opened once more and what he saw was nothing more then an over sympathetic heart.  
"Yeah Omi?"  
"Are you okay?"  
Yohji pushed himself off the wall and put on his best grin, "Of course, bishounen." Now that was more Yohji-like. Or at least more Yohji-like before the internal pain had began to cripple him and all of who he was.  
Omi blushed, "We're opening the shop now, could you come in and help us now if you're sure you're feeling okay..."  
Oh Omi. Such an innocent at times. He honestly cared too much for his own good... or perhaps cared too much about others and not too much about himself. Omi was almost always full of good cheer and motivational ways. Yohji took off the pair of dark sunglasses from on top of his head and put them on his face to cover his eyes that were beginning to show his weakness. Omi was a strange thing indeed. That smile of his could give someone a tiny ray of hope and help the dreamless dream again. Yohji turned and began his journey back towards the shop. He'd kill the person who took Omi's smile away.  
The shop was quiet. A first. Omi entered the shop shortly after he did then turned the 'Closed' sign over so it said 'Open'. It was going to be another "fun filled" day of working at the flower shop. Yohji rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter... today he would man the register for a bit so that he at least had a counter between him and the raved fan girls that would come. Later he'd probably kick out whoever is working the back room already in order to take their place so he could spend more time by himself. Kodou Yohji was not in the mood to play today.   
  
The end of the day hadn't come soon enough. Yohji had done some sweeping and was naturally the first person out of the shop. It was the fact that Yohji had actually -done- work that caught Aya and Omi's attention. Omi had watched him go and his brows knitted together for a moment in hard concentration as he mulled over his thoughts. Something was definitely wrong with Yohji. He smiled but behind that joker's smile there was something very wrong.   
  
"Ne... Aya-kun..." Omi said quietly after the shop had settled from Yohji's hasty departure.  
"Have you noticed a change in Yohji-kun?"  
Aya faltered and Omi saw it, "No." He said quickly to cover up his fault but it was too late.  
"Yes you do." Omi insisted then looked back towards the door as if to see Yohji in it, "He's not himself lately... I'm starting to get worried about him."  
"He's probably suffering from sleep deprivation because he goes out too much. Or comes in too much." Aya snorted bitterly.  
Omi went quiet. Perhaps that was it. Maybe Yohji was just suffering from sleep deprivation? As much as Omi wanted to believe that, it simply didn't settle on him right. No, there -was- something very very wrong with Yohji and deep inside himself, Omi new that it was hurting Yohji much more then he let on.  
  
Another mission came and went. On the way home, Yohji could tell that everyone was a bit distraught, or rather really distracted by their own thoughts. Imagine that. When they had finally reached the place they called their home there was a small scuffle over who would get the showers first but naturally Aya won, then Omi, then Ken, then Yohji. Last. He -always- got the shower last. And of course the water was like ice when he got to the shower, but once Yohji got over his initial stream of cursing the first three users and their mothers, he relaxed and was grateful he could shower at all. The cold water washed away the blood and grime of the mission like it was washing away the last traces of the person he'd rather not be until the next kill.   
Wearily he turned off the water and just stood in there, letting the droplets of water slide off his lankey body that he had always took such good care of. Not really for himself anymore, but for everyone else. The general public, women, lovers, Kritiker and....   
Yohji stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off, leaving his hair wet instead of blow-drying it tonight; he was too tired to really take care of it like he normally did. He wrapped the towel around his waist then stepped out of the bathroom and shivered as the ice cold air rushed to meet him. He sighed while walking towards his room that called to him and begged him to come and spend some darker hours inside of it. His room would always be his little get away... his sanctuary.  
He paused at Aya's open door, which was almost never open, and glanced in to see Aya sitting in the window sill staring at the night. Moonlight played off of Aya's soft and hauntingly beautiful features that he knew could, and probably would, turn to ice in an instant. A shield. A protective layer to keep anyone from getting too close. Aya wasn't nearly as cold as he pretended to be but he was so convincing that he even had Yohji fooled for the longest time. Or at least up until the other night when Aya touched him... Aya had accidentally given away one of his biggest secrets despite himself. Aya actually cared. As if the man could hear the loud thoughts in his head, Aya turned and let his violet eyes burn into Yohji's jade ones once more while a heavy silence settled upon them.   
  
"Thanks for covering my back..." Yohji murmured softly at last, anything to break the silence.  
"If you didn't screw up so much, I wouldn't have to cover your back all the time." Aya muttered bitterly before turning his eyes back towards the window; wincing slightly as did so for he almost instantly regretted saying that.   
Yohji blinked and his lips parted to speak though nothing left his mouth but rather, simply died in his throat and he left it that way. With Aya, silence was always best. After all, what was there he could have said? Thanks for being the light of my life, Ayan? He shook his head and with a sigh turned away. No, maybe another day, he wasn't in the mood for more confrontation.  
Yohji frowned and turned away, walking the rest of the way to his room where he slipped into a pair of silk boxers then crawled into bed to sleep. Minutes turned to hours and still sleep would not come for him. But of course, there was not rest for the wicked. His eyes wandered over to the window to watch the sky outside and distract himself from falling into the hole more then he already had. How much larger could it grow? How much larger -would- it grow? Was there any way of stopping it? Aya. Aya had stopped it for just a moment. Maybe that's what he needed. A cruel smile twisted upon his lips at the irony of the situation he had recently found himself in. The ice queen was the one person who had the power to make his pain end but it was that very person who he wanted the least and who wanted him the least. He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. Life was for the masochists.  
  
"Yohji! Time to get up, you have morning shift!" He could hear Ken's voice pull him out of his sleep.  
The sunlight peeked through parts of his blinds that covered his window and gave him the knowledge that he lived through another night. Damn. Yohji rolled over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes; pulling one out and lighting up with the hope that maybe he'd get cancer someday. The smoke filled his lungs and left in a puff of grey. People died of cancer at least. The lucky ones, anyway.  
  
If you didn't screw up so much, I wouldn't have to cover your back all the time.  
  
Thanks Aya.  
~*~  
  
tbc... 


	3. The Difference Between Dead and Sleeping

Title: Endless Circle  
  
Chapter: 3 - The difference between the dead and sleeping  
  
Rated: PG13 (for language and some violence)  
  
Warnings: So really good hints of shounen-ai (AxY aka RxY)  
  
Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Wiess or the song Endless Circle and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...  
  
Other: Endless Circle is by a wonderful group called: November Project. Yeah... they're great.  
  
/.../ = direct thoughts of the characters  
  
|**NOTES**|: This is going to be a bit out of the swing for my normal writings however, I needed the actons. Hope you like it anyway... the ending is kinda sweet ^__^;; so stick with it? lol. Thanks everyone. Don't forget to review me please and tell me what you think so far?  
  
**~*~**  
Will I find myself letting go of nothing  
Holding on to another time  
  
Sometimes cruel, sometimes kind  
Even when you hurt sometimes you were mine  
**~*~**  
  
It was only an hour into his shift and already Yohji's feet were starting to hurt. He tried to focus on the task at hand but his thoughts kept interrupting and he would find himself standing motionless when he was supposed to be working. The flower arrangement should have only took him twenty minutes but here he was forty-five minutes later and only half way done with the order. Not like he cared though, dealing with people was becoming harder and harder as the days floated by. It was getting to the point that even being around his friends was a festering hardship. What was this going to lead to and where exactly was it going to end? Would he lose his friends or would he be able to recover somehow?  
  
/Well..... I'm fucked. And what do fucked people do? They cut flowers. Cut the flowers. Cut the people. Cut the flowers. Cut the people.../  
  
In his mind he had somehow rationalized that routine was the only thing left that could preserve his rather utterly meaningless existence. However, it made one wonder what exactly was left to preserve in the first place? Oh well, didn't matter, robots don't feel anyway.  
  
/Cut the flowers. Cut the people. Cut the flowers. Cut the- ow fuck....../   
  
Yohji pulled back his hand and stared at the small river of blood that began to spill away from the open wound he had just inflicted upon his person. How strange it was to see the wound and not feel it. His jade eyes dulled slightly and he felt a strange portention wash over him. It was just then, propitiously, Aya had chosen that moment to walk in and find Yohji staring at the blood winding down his hands to drip upon the floor. Oh good, another mess. Why was Yohji just standing there and not getting himself help? Aya frowned as he continued to watched. Yohji was indeed a strange creature that he could not yet figure out. But... in the end, the real question was, did he really -want- to figure Yohji out? Or was the man better left a secret?  
  
"What happened?" Aya forced himself to act concerned... or perhaps he really didn't have to force it as much as he thought he might have to.  
"Nothing." Yohji frowned when he noticed Aya still standing in the door way. Without another word, Yohji brushed past Aya.  
"Oh Yohji-kun!" That was Omi speaking, "Do you need me to look-"  
"It's fine." Yohji cut him off and walked upstairs.  
Ken had lifted an eyebrow at Yohji's departing figure then took it upon himself to walk to the back room where Aya was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Whoa, what happened..." Ken spoke almost in Aya's ear as he stared at arrangement.  
"Keep an eye on Yohji." Aya stated then turned and walked away.  
"But who's gonna clean up the mess? And who's gonna make a new arrangement. Aya? Aya!" Ken sighed and started muttering to himself as he walked into the room, "I guess I'll do it... again."  
Grabbing a broom Ken stopped and stared at the arrangement Yohji was supposed to be working on again. All the flower heads had been cut off and the only thing remaining in the elegant vase were stems.  
  
"What's the gotten into you, Yohji?" Ken sighed and shook his head before setting to work. Once again he found himself cleaning up after Yohji.  
  
~*~  
Alarms. Why are there always alarms? As if security hasn't already been informed. Do theyreally need a 120 decibel siren blaring in a confined, noise reflective, space where there is no room for it to dissipate?   
Yohji ran down a narrow hallway almost out of breath because everything had gone wrong at the start of that mission and they had been running ever since. Who knew where Aya and Omi where, his ear piece communicator had come lose sometime ago and he had accidentally smashed it why attempting to dive rolling through a corridor to avoid being nailed with ten bullets all aimed at his head.  
Rounding a corner Yohji suddenly found himself facing none other then the long end of a barrel and a man holding the gun with a smirk upon his lips. This was not a happy thing. He instinctively punched the man's forearm with his knuckles, creating a surge of pain that autonomicly caused the man to open his hand and allow the gun to roll out of it. With cat-like grace Yohji grabbed to the gun mid air, turn it upon its owner and fired. The body dropped to the ground and so did the gun, unnoticed by Yohji as he stared at the fallen body. The whole night had been far too surreal for his liking.   
The crimson lake oozed forth from the lifeless heap on the floor. Unable to tare his eyes away from the gruesome figure Yohji suddenly realized the horror of his actions. He had just killed a man, with out thought or remorse. It was all instinct. He was nothing more then Kritiker's puppet. A killing machine. When had it become too easy... so effortless to take a life away? When did he stop trying to kill but merely killed without trying?  
A security guard ran across the far hallway adjoining the corridor in which Yohji was presently being frozen by his own thoughts in. He walked a little closer then stopped and lifted an eyebrow at the man simply staring at the dead body before him. He took a moment to try and comprehend why his enemy was just standing catatonic over a dead guard. Ken, who had been some ways behind the ex-detective, had finally caught up about then and entered the corridor just behind Yohji. The guard's eyes shifted over to Ken as Ken's eyes moved from Yohji to the guard, to the body, to the gun.   
  
Pause. "Shit." In an instant the guard raised his gun at the same moment Ken moved to push the unfazed Yohji to his left while reaching for the gun on the ground. The sharp report of nine millimeter echoed towards them as the bullet pierced through Yohji's right side and into Ken's left arm. Ken and Yohji dropped; Ken grabbed the gun, fired and the guard soon joined them on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Damn it Yohji, why the hell didn't you -do- anything?" Ken growled as he picked up Yohji and continued to half drag him through the maze of halls and corridors despite the hurt in his freshly wounded arm.  
What seemed like an eternity later the two finally emerged from the complex in order to rendezvous with the rest of the team at the agreed evac point.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Omi turned his attention to the approaching wounded before he had a chance to recognize the fact that they WERE wounded. "Oh!" He inhaled sharply at the sight of them. "You're hurt!"  
"Yeah... we know. Let's get in the car and go. Aya, you take Yohji, Omi, I'm going to need you to drive me in Super Seven."  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji was joyfully numb with unconsciousness when he felt an all too familiar back hand carom off his cheek bone, forcing him to open his eyes, and accept the fact he still was not dead. He suddenly inhaled to fire off an appropriate come back to his rude awakener when a more urgent matter of pain sprang from his side.  
  
"You were shot and broke a rib; I had to patch you up."  
"What, no kiss?" Yohji managed to grin as he made an effort to breathe shallow in order to lessen the pain.  
Aya blinked for a minute with a complete blank expression before slow rage boiled back into his eyes and spread out across his face.  
  
"Idiot." Aya scowled.  
Yohji put on his joker mask once more, "Omi has better bedside manors or is it hospital policy to smack your patients?"  
"Shut up." Aya snorted, "You're the one bleeding all over my bed."  
Pause. "Umm Aya? Why am I in -your- bed?"  
Aya blushed faintly and looked towards the door, "I... I didn't want to drag your ass ten more feet down the hallway..." He stammered.  
Yohji opened his mouth to make a comment about Aya's blush until he noticed the katana threatening all of his appendages in the corner. He shut his mouth and settled for a light smile instead. Uncomfortable silence dumped itself upon them and Yohji found his mind wandering again. Aya was much paler then he had originally thought, the blush stained on Aya's cheeks, which -was- regrettably fading, had proved this point. Yohji's eyes drifted over the supple curves that was the make up of Aya's face. The man was truly a work of art. Really a shame he never let anyone close enough to love him.  
  
"Ken told me what happened."  
Yohji blinked. Ken? Ken. Ooooooh Ken. Yohji's glance suddenly turned away and all his muscles seemed to tense at once, "What did he tell you?"  
Aya shifted and small wrinkles formed in the corners of his eyes, "Enough."  
Yohji frowned and lowered his eyelids halfway as he stared at the window. Small droplets had begun to hit the window pane and he knew it was not his place to be in that bed. He belong in the rain... alone to suffer his own damnation without the chance to bring down everyone else with him. He failed the last mission but more so he failed his teammates and he failed his friends. This injury could not so easily be patched up by a few simple gestures. A heavy sigh broke past his lips and he winced. Ow. He had to remember to stop doing that until his ribs healed.  
  
"Why?"  
"Excuse me...?" Yohji turned to look at Aya who had just spoke.  
"Why were you going to let him shoot you?"  
What a simple question it was and what a shame the answer could not nearly be as simple. His eyes flickered hints of darker thoughts that he mused over and pondered if it were these thoughts that he should express to Aya or offer the leader better ones that did not hold nearly as much cryptic meanings. Why couldn't life be more simple then this? Why was he still alive?   
  
"Dead flowers should be pruned."  
Aya lifted an eyebrow at the paticular phrase Yohji had chosen to respond with. His amythist orbs flickered away towards the floor for a moment, as if in thought. Yohji could see the creases near Aya's eyes again before the red head decided to respond to him.  
  
"One must know which are truly dead and which are merely sleeping through their winter." Aya rose to his feet and walked towards the door then paused and spoke without turning around, "But even if the flowers were dead, they're still beautiful to some." And with that, Aya was gone.  
~*~  
TBC...  
  
Well... this is chapter three... still want me to go on? 


	4. Graveyards and Runaways

Title: Endless Circle

Chapter: 4 - **Graveyards and Runaways**

Rated: PG

Warnings: hints of shounen-ai (AxY aka RxY)

Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Wiess or Utena or the song Bury My Lovely and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...

Special thanks to: Yang, my editor and partner in crime.

Other: Bury My Lovely is by a wonderful group called: October Project. Yeah... they're great.

****

~*Notes*~: The alternate titles to this chapter were going to be called: Grave Thoughts or Old Friends Die Hard, but we laughed too hard and decided they were bad ideas after all.

On a side note. Ummm _Utena_ fans, there is a egg planted in this fic that may make you snicker a touch.

/.../ = direct thoughts of the characters

**~*~**

A picture worth a thousand lies

The memory and the mirror

Nothing but what came before

Nothing but a closing door

A picture worth a thousand lies

A thousand words

A thousand eyes

Bury my lovely

Hide in your room

Bury my lovely

Forget me soon

Forget me

Forget me now

Forget me not

**~*~**

Aya stood in the kitchen, his amethyst eyes watching the broth start to boil slowly. He stirred it a few times then brought the heat down to a simmer before he reached for a bowl to put it into. Aya frowned lightly to himself. On any other given day he would not be caught dead making soup for anyone, let alone the annoying playboy who probably wasn't worth the amount of effort it took to boil the water and drop in the flavored cubes. His eyes watched as the brown liquid slowly spilled into the awaiting bowl allowing for small clouds of steam to rise and tickle his nose. So if he hated his fellow assassin so much why was he doing this?

Dead flowers should be pruned.

Yohji's words unnerved him, but it would be a cold day in hell before he'd let Yohji know that. He picked up the bowl and added a spoon to it before he slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. He pushed the cracked door open with his foot then stopped when he noticed his room was empty. An exasperated sigh fell forth and he set the soup down upon a table before making his way to Yohji's room. Expecting to find Yohji lounging on his own bed, Aya was a bit surprised to find that Yohji's room was empty as well. Sudden panic struck the core of Aya and he turned on his heel to move quickly to the bathroom. The light was on which meant someone was in it. Good. Though when he paused and listened to the footsteps falling down upon the floor of the bathroom, he wasn't entirely convinced that his panic had the right to settle just yet.

"Yohji?" Aya knocked, forcing his voice to sound emotionless and uncaring.

"I'll be out in just a minute, Aya-kun."

Aya closed his eyes and told himself to breathe. That wasn't Yohji... that was Omi. He braced himself and turned towards Ken's room, perhaps Yohji had gone there? Why would Yohji be in Ken's room? Aya scowled at himself. Who knows why Yohji did what he did half the time. About four steps down the hall is when the bathroom door opened and Omi stepped out, filling it with his ever-cheerful demeanor.

"Did you want to use the bathroom, Aya-kun?" Apparently the blond child hadn't heard him say Yohji's name when he knocked.

"No." Aya said flatly, "Have you seen Yohji?"

Omi's eyes flickered a spark of emotion, however the emotion was lost when the child blinked, "No, isn't he with you?"

Aya shrugged.

"Is something wrong Aya-kun?" Omi pressed and Aya made a small turn to walk past Omi and head for the stairs.

"No." He lied and left Omi to stand alone.

~*~

Yohji gripped the steering wheel. Sure, Aya would be pissed off when he went back to his room to find there was no Yohji there, but then again, that was practically the least of Yohji's constraining worries. The car sped up a bit while he aimlessly drove through the city, not really paying a great deal of attention to where he was heading, mostly because he didn't actually know.

One must know which are truly dead and which are merely sleeping through their winter.

He was dead. He knew that by now, he was sure of it. Was Aya questioning that? Was Aya trying to tell him something that he was sure he knew much better then Aya would? Did Aya even know what he meant when he said that? Yohji shook his head and ran a hand through his tangled hair. Aya didn't know anything. He was dead and he finally accepted that. Then again... if he was so sure of everything why did he run away from Aya and Aya's room? What was it in Aya's words, or even Aya's voice, that had spooked him so badly he felt it necessary to take his car and get as far away from Aya as he could get in the short amount of time he had been given?

But even if the flowers were dead, they're still beautiful to some

Yohji's throat tightened a little when stranger thoughts coursed through his half chaotic fried brain. What exactly was Aya trying to say? That very phrase scared him and he hated being scared. Kodou Yohji wasn't afraid of death. Kodou Yohji wasn't afraid of the unknown. Hell, Kodou Yohji wasn't even afraid of the murders and 'bad people' that he and Weiss sought out to kill. But one thing that Kodou Yohji -was- afraid of was Aya, and exactly Aya had just said. He didn't know how to respond to it... he didn't know how to react to the utterly simple little saying Aya so easily let spill forth from his seemingly perfect lips. Perfect lips? Where had that come from? Yohji bit down on his bottom lip and pushed the mental pictures of Aya out of his head.

The buildings flew by like the lights and the rest of the scenery around him, not as if he noticed though. His thoughts were so consuming that they sucked up every last bit of attention he wasn't using to keep himself from driving off the road or crashing into someone else. Yohji suddenly hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in irritation. Here he was, a grown man and professional killer running away from some red headed ice princess with less feelings then a rock. This was turning out to be the perfect evening... or morning... which ever it was.

Yohji leaned into his seat a little as the car moved on. How long was he going to drive around like this? Did it matter? Probably not. The longer he was out the madder Aya would be at him but did he really care? Yohji down shifted and sighed. Aya mad at him was never really a good thing... ever. 

But even if the flowers were dead, they're still beautiful to some

Damn Aya and his catchy phrases. Not that damning them would do him any good but at least he could feel a little justice and self fulfilling revenge. What -had- Aya meant by that? It was driving him slowly to the brink of insanity... or was he already there? Yohji suddenly wished he had remembered to grab his cigarettes when he grabbed his car keys and his coat. Oh well, it was probably for the best, shallow breathing hurt as it was and only gods know what deeply inhaling cigarette smoke would do on his pain factor meter.

Maybe Aya had meant that someone really liked him. Maybe Aya had meant that -he- really liked him. Now there was an interesting concept that wasn't entirely unwelcome. Wishful thinking. Yohji shook his head again... like that would help. He narrowed his eyes at the enlarged road before him with few cars upon it. 

Even if his thoughts, by some extremely rare and bizarre circumstance, were true and Aya really did like him... more then a friend... Yohji could never, and would never, accept those feelings from him. In the first place, any feelings coming from Aya were just weird. In the second place, Aya's desires for him, if he had any, were probably extremely misplaced. Aya couldn't have possibly decided he wanted Yohji with a clear head... that was just so... unAya-like. Yohji's green eyes grew a bit dull as he considered what he was really thinking about. He didn't deserve someone as intelligent and beautiful as Aya. Even if Aya -was- a jerk, Aya deserved better then a old jaded playboy who could never get over the death of a girl.

Yohji lifted his sight to the sky momentarily. It was getting lighter outside but the sky was still a dark gray as it threatened to pour down endless amounts of rain upon him. Rain. Aya. It was more then likely that he was giving himself far too much credit. Aya didn't like anyone. What made him think that he was special? That he was an exception to Aya's rules? Yohji winced as the sensation of a darkening whole, filled with emptiness, took life again. Just when he thought it couldn't eat anymore, it slowly began to devour him again... eating the remaining scattered ashes of his far too broken person. Yohji only killed. Yohji only destroyed. Yohji was the dark. He could never be good to anyone's life.

The car rolled to a stop at the side of street and closed his eyes then let go of the steering wheel. He had needed to pull over and relax for a minute before he was too far into his own misery that he would be tempted to crash on purpose. Yohji let a breath of air out and cringed slightly at the feeling of his ribs protesting any deep breaths of air. He opened his eyes and glanced to the right of him only to blink twice.

Ohtori Cemetary. The subconscious mind works in funny ways. He slowly got out of his car and walked along the sidewalk before entering on smaller path that would lead him deeper into the graveyard. The fog was thick around this area thanks to the body of water near by. He hadn't been here in a long time... months even. Though it wasn't on purpose... or maybe it was? He wandered past stone after stone until he came to rest in front of one that was decorated with flowers that were at least a week old. He moved through the fog and the grass to sit down on the grave next to it and lean against the stone of a person that he didn't know the name of. With a sigh he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small wallet which held only money and a little picture of a young woman.

"It's been a while, Asuka." He spoke softly while looking down at the picture in his hands. "I know I haven't been around a whole bunch lately but there as been a lot going on in these past few months." He was always comfortable talking to Asuka, even if he knew her body was not in that grave. 

"You see.." he went on, "I've been doing some thinking about where I am in life and where I am going... or where I have left to go to and the outlook isn't all that pretty. First of all, working as an assassin isn't the best of jobs at times and it kind of limits what you can do, you know what I mean?" He winced at that last few words for they brought up some unhappy memories of Asuka's second death. 

"I miss you... a lot." He murmured softly, "I've been trying to get you out of my head but I'm not doing such a good job at it. I miss having you around. I miss the jokes we used to share... the way you laughed at them, even if they weren't all that funny. I miss having long conversations with you and I even miss the way we used to complain about how crappy our boss was..." He chuckled softly until he heard a crow call just before the bird flew over head. There was a long momentary pause before he decided to move on.

"I would come visit you, but you wont let me... and finding a ride there is gradually getting harder. You made me promise that I wouldn't come to you now but damn it Asuka... I'm so empty. Life hardly seem worth living anymore because I can't feel anything except a growing hunger for something... love perhaps? When you were still here, you had fixed that pain...you had quieted it for a bit but you're gone now and... I'm still here... suffering through his miserable experience on my own. Well...maybe not entirely alone. I have my... friends... if you can call them that. Omi's a good kid, he is still trying really hard to keep up in his schooling. Ken is still the soccer addict and though he can be annoying, he's genuinely a good person who does his best to look after Omi when no one else can. He and Omi are really good friends and I wouldn't be surprised if that turned into more but I'm not sure it would... Ken doesn't exactly seem to be into that sort of thing. " Yohji straightened up a little against the other tombstone.

"And then there's Aya. I don't know what to think about him because he confuses me all to hell. One day he's the high and mighty ice princess, bent on making me feel like the biggest idiot that ever walked... and the next..." He sighed momentarily, "... the next day he's trying to comfort me in that strange sort of Aya way. A part of me almost thinks that he's confusing himself as well. Aya's not good at dealing with emotions but then again... how can I be sure that he feels anything for me at all? Am I assuming too much by thinking he actually gives a damn? You see why I'm confused? I just don't get it..." He trailed off a bit then sat in silence for a few minutes while his eyes traced over the picture in hand.

"They're good guys, even if sometimes they -are- a little too nosy for their own good." Yohji looked up towards the fog when the flash of a match broke through and moments later Aya walked out of the mist holding a cigarette in hand while blowing out the drag he had just took, "Since when did you start smoking?"

"Since I felt like it." Aya shrugged then took one more drag of the cigarette before handing it to Yohji. He slowly knelt down and took a seat to the left of Yohji so as not to sit on Asuka's grave.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Yohji said before taking the cig and placing it between his lips letting the silence pass between them. He didn't exactly care.

The sky broke with a rolling thunder and the heavens finally opened up to allow drops of water to fall down upon them. Yohji closed his eyes and leaned back against the grave stone of the stranger a little more while Aya snorted at the feeling of having rain pour down upon him.

"I hate the rain."

Yohji's eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at the sour-faced Aya, "Why?"

"Life's depressing enough as it is... no one needs the sky to rub that fact in."

"Oh." Yohji's eyes turned to the sky and a tiny smile graced his lips once he passed the cig back to Aya who took it from him without another word to be spoken.

~*~

"Yohji! It's past noon, you need to get up!" Ken shouted, sounding a bit more irate then normal.

Jade orbs opened before glancing towards a window where sunlight drizzled in unwantedly. He shifted slowly and ran a hand through his semi-damp hair; still that way because of staying in the rain a little too long with Aya.

/I hate morning.../ Yohji thought wincing as he sat up, trying to keep from injuring his already injured side more. He sat hunched over for a minute then reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes before glancing towards the window for a second time, struck by a sudden thought. /Well... at least it's not raining.../

~*~

TBC...

Utena Fans: The chick has died... did you notice? Get it? Chick.. Asuka... The chick did not break the world's shell... thus the cemetary? AHAHAH errr.... Ooooh that's a terrible pun on soooooo many levels. Yes... this is the result of late nights with two cracked out Utena and Weiss fans who are forced to stare at a fic for many many hours on end.


	5. Bridge Over Divided Waters

Title: Endless Circle  
  
Chapter: 5 - Bridge over divided waters  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (AxY aka RxY)  
  
Important notes (MUST READ): I understand the spacing will be a little funny on this one but I'm trying to make reading easier on all of you. FF.net does some strange things with my docs and for the life of me I can't begin to understand why it does what it does. At any rate, the spacing is strange but I hope it makes life a tiny bit easier for all of you. If you hate the way this is spaced then tell me so I will try to fix the next chapter.   
  
Thanks to: Thank you everyone for your wonderful support! And a special thanks to Shaeric Draconis (you're the best) and Foxie (thanks for reviewing every chapter, I really enjoy that ^_^) and to my editor.  
  
Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Wiess or the song Endless Circle and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...  
  
Other: Endless Circle is by a wonderful group called: November Project. Yeah... they're great.  
  
/.../ = direct thoughts of the characters  
  
|Notes|:  
  
**~*~**  
At the end of an endless circle  
I know what I'm searching for  
Somehow every time that I leave you  
I love you even more  
  
What is borrowed, what is blue  
What is lost inside of you  
What is waiting to be broken  
With a kiss or with a dare  
There's a truth you can't repair  
With a love that isn't spoken  
  
Will we ever be less alone together  
On our way to a separate peace?  
**~*~**  
  
Irrational. Completely irrational. No one should feel these... things. Feelings are completely useless to everyone and do nothing but distract and destroy a perfectly logical mind. Feelings... only the weak let themselves have feelings. Feelings get you dead. If you can't concentrate on missions because you're worried about someone else or their feelings then you're a liability.  
  
/And yet I can't stop myself from feeling. I have accepted the fact that I am weak because I feel for Aya-chan and now... I should condemn these things from my mind but would my stubborn heart allow it? I remember a time when I didn't have to argue with my heart about feelings for I only felt for Aya-chan. It was okay because Aya-chan was my reason to fight... to live. I lived for Aya-chan because if I died who would take care of her? Who would make sure she got the care she needed? No one. It was all up to me./  
  
Aya sat polishing his sword. A mindless task he had done so many times that he could do it in his sleep and probably did. His violet eyes watched his reflection and for a moment he lost himself inside of the blade. That is, until his door suddenly flew open, giving way to a rather cheery Omi who looked like he was bursting with excitement. Uh oh. This wasn't going to be something he liked.  
  
"Aya-kun!" Omi breathed as if he had ran all the way to Aya's door, "We closed the shop today in favor of going to the cherry blossom festival! Do you want to come? Please?" Omi's eyes grew slightly large but Aya knew better than to give in.  
  
"No." He said sternly and tore his eyes away from Omi to look back down at his oil covered sword.  
  
Omi, suddenly blushing, backed away, "Oh sorry Aya-kun, I didn't know you were busy with your sword..."  
  
Aya twitched then glanced up at Omi, "Just knock next time."  
  
The younger boy nodded and slowly walked out of the room, absentmindedly leaving the door open. Aya scowled at this and set his sword aside to climb to his feet and close the thing himself when he noticed a lanky blond leaning against his door frame.  
  
"You coming with us Aya?" His voice was like honey to Aya's ears and it caused Aya to stare at him wordlessly, "Uhh..." Yohji went on, seemingly a bit uncomfortable, "Ken and Omi thought I should get out of the house and do something with them so I can't back out of it... but it would be nice to have older company around..."  
  
Aya shifted lightly, "Sure." What was he supposed to do? Reject Yohji who was practically begging for him to come? Okay... maybe not practically begging but he -was- asking really nicely.  
  
Yohji smiled and Aya turned to put his sword away after one last wipe. Of course Aya was already up and ready to go. He had -been- up for over and hour and in that time had gotten dressed and cleaned up, all so he would to be able to go down in the store to open it. Aya looked at Yohji and sighed. Since when had anyone been able to persuade him into anything that easily? He must have been getting soft. He'd have to work on that. With nothing but a shake of the head, Aya walked after Yohji who had already turned and was heading down the hall to the stairs.  
  
"Oh good, all ready Yo- Aya!" Omi nearly shouted in surprise once the two men had descended the stairs, "I... I thought you weren't coming."  
  
Aya shrugged. "I changed my mind." As nice as the kid was, he didn't feel the need to have to explain -anything- to him... let alone the reason he would let himself be moved by Yohji and no one else. Avoiding Yohji's gaze he missed the look sent in his direction for he already knew what kinds of questions it would have inside of it.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Ken came running downstairs with a soccer ball under his arm, "Oh, hey Aya, I didn't know you were coming."  
  
Aya shrugged once more and Ken just turned away. Who needed Aya's sarcastic pearls of wisdom this early in the day anyway? Certainly not Ken. Nope.  
  
The group headed out down the street. They were walking thanks to Omi's begging, Ken's persistence, and Yohji's apathetic nature towards such issues. Aya would have been just as satisfied taking his car but as the others wanted to enjoy their time outside together he didn't push the issue. Wow, he really -was- turning into a softy. Perhaps he'd kill the source for it later.  
  
People gathered all around the little park with cardboard and spaces and blankets laid out to reserve spots for families, lovers and friends. Hundreds of people were everywhere, in such a crowd it would have been really easy to get lost. Really easy. Aya's violet eyes graced over the people floating before him, watching them chatter about silly new things or pointless updates in each other's lives. For a moment he turned his head, thinking he saw Aya-chan but he scowled in finding it was just someone who, from the corner of his eye, happen to look vaguely like her.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
Aya turned to look at Yohji who had spoken to him with questioning eyes. Did Yohji catch the scowl? "Fine." He retorted curtly, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it did. He was getting really good at doing that.  
  
"Okay." Yohji shrugged with a smile, much to Aya's surprise, he had expected the blond to at least be a little irked with him.  
  
"Aya-kun, Yohji-kun!" Omi grinned, "Ken-kun and I are going to go find a spot... is there somewhere where we can meet you when we get one?"  
  
Aya blinked blankly for a moment until he heard Yohji speak up, "We'll be at the ice-cream stand down the road a little."  
  
"What?" Aya blinked again.  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit!" Omi waved then took off with Ken, still leaving Aya to be more confused than he had the right to be.  
  
"Lighten up Aya." Yohji had suddenly grinned at him, "You can't be grumpy all year round so try to relax a little."  
  
Was that a wink? Yohji winked at him? Aya shook his head and let his eyes scan the area once more as a tiny hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He should have been used to that by now. Yohji continued his walk down the street and reluctantly he followed. If only there weren't so many noisy, happy people around. If only it were night; the sun was too bright for his liking. Probably because he lived his days inside and only went out for extended amounts of time at night. He was a creature of the night; wasn't it obvious by the color of his skin? A killer who was one with the shadows. Daylight didn't allow for anyone to hide in the shadows well enough for his liking.  
  
"What flavor do you like?"  
  
Aya glanced at Yohji as if the man had grown a second head, "Excuse me?"  
  
Yohji motioned towards the ice-cream stand, "What flavor do you like?"  
  
"I don't eat ice-cream."  
  
Yohji seemed a bit exasperated with him so when he turned to the seller he just smiled and ordered two vanilla cones. Two? What? Did Yohji think he could eat two on his own? The man could barely eat tiny portions of any meal. Aya was suddenly thrown back into his thoughts. When was the last time he saw Yohji eat anything? He turned to look at the tall assassin carefully. Yohji was thinner... paler... and all around less healthy looking. Yohij looked as if... as if he were fading away into nothingness. Aya shivered when jade eyes turned in his direction.  
  
"Here."  
  
Aya lifted an eyebrow at the cone of ice-cream thrusted in his face, "I don't want it."  
  
"I paid for you to have it."  
  
"I don't eat ice-cream."  
  
Yohji seem to frown but not just in anger. "Fine," was the soft murmur that Aya heard as Yohji just headed towards a trash can.  
  
"If you're just going to throw it away then I'll eat the damn thing." Aya snorted and walked over to Yohji to take the cone from him. He hated it when Yohji had that expression on his face like the one he had a few moments ago. It was that hurt puppy look. Aya-chan used to give it to him all the time when she wanted something or he would lose his cool around her.  
  
Yohji handed him the ice cream and he shook his head as he stared at the vanilla cone. What a pain. He took a bite of it and wrinkled his nose slightly at the faint stinging in his front teeth.  
  
"You're doing that all wrong." Yohji offhandedly remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aya frowned at him, was Yohji criticizing him?  
  
"You're supposed to lick, not bite. That's a universal rule for many things, Aya." Yohji grinned and Aya just blinked. He was doing a lot of that lately.  
  
It was only when Yohji turned away with a sigh that Aya thought he felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. Damn him. Aya shook his head and turned his attention back to the ice-cream. Too many questions he didn't have to answer were running through his head and he wished they would go away and leave him be.   
  
The two strolled down the street together without saying another word to each other. It was nice just listening to happy children play while the adults all sat around and talked of the good old days or fun times to come. Aya was slightly jealous of them. 'Them' being the people who never suffered... 'them' being the people who could live their life freely while he and the three other assassins had to live their life under an iron fist to protect them. Life was never fair.  
  
"Aya! Yohji!" Omi's voice shattered his darkening thoughts once more as the boy came bouncing over to them, "We found a spot!"  
  
"You actually found one?" Yohji spoke in surprise after finishing his ice cream cone like Aya had moments ago.  
  
"Yeah, Ken-kun got it for us."  
  
"Dare I ask how?" Yohji lifted an eyebrow, as if to voice Aya's thoughts.  
  
"Well he ummm-"  
  
"Yohji! Aya! Omi! Get over here and help me set up!" Ken shouted and waved from a distant spot, saving Omi from having to explain exactly how Ken scared away a young couple in order to get them a spot that -was- really more suited for four people.  
  
Aya shrugged his shoulders and followed Omi who was halfway back to the spot he and Ken had "found" together. It was actually much nicer then Aya had expected it to be. Those two either were -really- lucky or -really- scary. Aya's bet was on the latter. They set to work and soon enough had their little place all set up. It was rather nice actually.  
  
Yohji was the first to sit down soon followed by Omi, though Aya and Ken remained standing. Silence fell amongst them for once and Aya noticed Ken's attention shift over to a little game of soccer being played to his right. There were only four kids but Aya knew that Ken was dying to go and play too. Omi somehow must have picked up on the same thing for he was the first to speak up, naturally.  
  
"Hey Ken-kun, do you want to go over with me and ask them if we can play with them?" Omi slowly rose back to his feet. The kid was bound to get worn out before the day was over.  
  
"You really want to play Omi?" Ken blinked in surprise no doubt.  
  
"Sure...." The blond kid laughed then glanced at Aya, "You want to come too Aya-kun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay.... How about you Yohji-kun?"  
  
Aya's eyes turned to feast upon the honey haired man who settled for a lazy grin upon his lips, "Naa, you two go ahead, I think I'll just stay here and keep an eye out for any potential good-looking women that might come my way..." Yohji gave Omi a playful wink and the poor kid must have blushed for the tenth time that week.  
"Baka..." Ken sighed for Omi as his hand reached out and snagged Omi's arm, "Come on Omi, leave the two old farts to their own business."  
  
"Old fart?" Yohji shouted after him and was about to go on but knew Ken was long gone.  
  
Aya watched them go as well before a pale petal drifted down from the tree overhead to land on the tip of his noise. He blinked twice and the feather-like object slid away from his face to continue its natural course to the ground. He rubbed the tip of his nose and swore he heard Yohji laughing faintly at him. Turning his attention to Yohji, who happened to be grinning, he frowned. He -was- laughing at him! How dare he...shi-ne.  
  
"You looked so confused just a minute ago... it was cute."  
  
Okay... maybe he didn't deserved to be cursed to death, but he -did- deserve a serious maiming for the comment... and perhaps the laughter.  
  
"You going to stand the whole time or can you find it in yourself to sit down?"  
  
Once again, Aya just stared at Yohji as he considered what Yohji had said. Did he want to sit down and try to "relax"? Or was he more comfortable standing, leaning against the tree to watch the petals fall. More silence between them, of course, though he was content with it as always. In the background he could hear children laughing and playing as others still talked. Lost in the midst of noise, there they were, silent to each other and the rest of the world. It was... nice.  
  
Moving with caution, he lowered himself to the blanket stiffly. He hadn't intended to sit close to Yohji but that's what he ended up doing. Oh well, he wasn't about to let the other man know he was bothered by simply sitting close to him. Why would he want Yohji of all people to know he had a weakening resolve.  
  
Pink stains against the sky still gently drifted down towards the awkward pair and at the same time the two looked towards the raining petals. A strangely warm feeling coursed through Aya's veins as a dream of love and beauty began to creep into his mind. No, that wasn't right. There wasn't anything beautiful left in this world. It was haunted by beasts of the night and other such gastly phantoms. With a heavy exhalation he felt himself sink a little more into his abyss. /The sun will not visit me here anymore./ Aya glanced at Yohji. /and I certainly won't find it there either.../  
  
He shook his head and wearily leaned back. Slender fingers landed atop a different set belonging to the neighboring body. Instinct hit him and he naturally began to pull his hand back when the other set of fingers started to lace between his. Pausing he turned and looked at Yohji who was still watching the petals fall though a softer smile graced the playboy's lips. Aya turned away and thought to protest but said nothing and slowly relaxed back to let their fingers stay entwined.   
  
Aya could never be the nice and gentle person who would care for Yohji's feelings and thoughts. Aya could never let himself have these feelings of compassion.   
  
But maybe...   
  
...maybe Ran could...  
**~*~**  
TBC... 


	6. Less Alone Together

Title: Endless Circle  
  
Chapter: 6 - Less alone together  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai!!!!!! (AxY aka RxY)  
  
Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Weiss or the song Endless Circle and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...  
  
Other: Endless Circle is by a wonderful group called: November Project. And Bury My Lovely is by the other wonderful group known as: October Project.  
  
Other: THANK YOU! To all my wonderful readers and all those who have review this story so far! You're all lovely and I appreciate all your comments and other wonderful things you've said in supporting this fic. Thanks for sticking with me guys and gals! Kudos to you! Oh yeah... and a big thanks goes out to the editor as well as Shaeric Draconis and Foxie! You two are two of my biggest supporters, thank you very much.  
  
This -is- the last chapter of Endless Circle. However, since I said this is R and it hasn't exactly been rated R there WILL be an epilogue. And no... there really isn't a point for it other then to give myself and excuse to write some quality smut.... that's an oxymoron if I ever saw one. Anyway, if all goes as planned the ep will be fun for you and me... or lame for you and fun for me... which ever comes first.  
  
Notes:   
  
**~*~**  
...= Bury My Lovely Lyrics  
**~*~**  
------------------------------------------------------  
~*~  
...= Endless Circle Lyrics  
~*~  
------------------------------------------------------  
**~*~**  
Cover the madness  
Cover the fear  
No one will ever  
Know you were here  
**~*~**  
  
Laying in bed he watched swirls of smoke play in the air above him before escaping out the open window beside him. Turning his head he looked at the clock that read 5am. Another night without any sleep, wonderful. He sat up at last, abandoning all hope of even getting an hour's worth of sleep while slowly stretching out his muscles in a cat-like manner.   
  
Had he not slept he would have believed that yesterday was a dream. How long did he and the red head sit under the cherry blossoms? Minutes? Hours? He lost track of time, for nothing, including time, seemed to matter in those precious few moments when he and Aya were content... together. A new feeling was burning inside of him and had begun to chase away the sorrow that had long since worn out it's welcome with it's horrible presence.  
  
The curve of his lips caused a rare thing to occur on his face. A smile. Damn it felt good to smile. Smiles were few and far between. True smiles that is. He smiled all the time but he couldn't feel them. This one, and the one he wore yesterday.... these smiles he could feel and they resonated throughout his entire body to pacify him for a few moments. A break from life was a smile from a memory that long ago had brought him joy.  
~*~  
Nothing better, nothing worse  
Nothing but the universe to deny  
~*~  
He got up and dressed and made his way downstairs, feeling the floor creak a bit beneath his heavy feet. The floor was nice and cool and felt like a wonderful contrast to his skin which was dumping out heat and would soon be nearly as cold. Nature's way of trying to get things to reach a state of equilibrium and return to chaos. He smirked and ran a hand through the long locks of honey blond hair. Not today nature. He had other plans for today.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he heard someone making some noise as if they were making breakfast. Omi must have been up. He stretched as he walked in then paused with surprise to find none other then Aya in the kitchen. He shouldn't have been so shocked, Aya was always up at the crack of dawn, but still... he hadn't been expecting him. When amethyst eyes turned and looked at him he could tell there was the same surprise in them that he had felt. Neither of them had expected the other.   
**~*~**  
A figure in the hallway light  
Returning like a ghost  
Something that was left behind  
Something in a child's mind  
**~*~**  
"Morning." Yohji was the first to speak, as usual.  
  
"What are you doing up?" That was Aya for you, it probably -would- have killed him to say 'Good morning Yohji' or 'Did you sleep well Yohji?'  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"You too?" Now there was something different. Although it was semi-apathetic it was still there. But now the real question picked at Yohji's mind.... why couldn't -Aya- of all people sleep? Nightmares? Longing? Boredom? Masochism? Who knew with their stoic leader.  
  
"Yeah... me too...." He murmured and took a seat at the kitchen table instead of bothering Aya with a stupid question that he was pretty sure Aya wouldn't have answered anyway.  
  
Sitting back a little Yohji smiled to himself contentedly until Aya poured himself a cup of coffee then turned to Yohji.  
"Coffee?"  
  
A rather sudden vision transcended before Yohji's eyes without a moment's hesitation. It was April and the sun was peaking through a nearby window to greet the two of them sitting at the table eating peacefully. No pain. No sorrow. No guilt. Just contentment with themselves and everything around them.   
  
Between bites they would talk softly and share little smiles then turn back to the food and the morning paper or a book that had caught interest. Neither of them were in direct danger and nothing... nothing seemed out of place.  
  
  
"I love you..." Came a gently hushed murmur from one.  
  
"I love you too..." Came the followed return without missing a beat.   
  
  
As if blasted out of his seat, Yohji suddenly backed up and jumped to his feet, halfway falling over in the process. He stumbled to catch his balance while the grip of the vision faded from him. Aya was staring at him holding the coffee pot still with a rather questionable look written clearly across his finely featured face.  
"No coffee?"  
  
Yohji didn't bother to answer, he simply turned on his heel and dashed out the front door. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't even know why he felt the sudden urge to run away from Aya and the vision he had just seen but he did and there he was, standing outside in the rain. Barefoot and still in a pair of pajama pants and a white T-shirt.  
**~*~**  
Bury my lovely  
Bury the lies  
Bury me under  
A thousand goodbyes  
**~*~**  
Raining. Why was it always -raining- here? Sudden anger flashed through him and he screamed out in frustration, not caring who heard him curse the sky and everything under it. His built up anger surged through his veins as he turned and kicked over a few garbage cans while angrily throwing anything he could get his hands on to the other side of the street. Frustration. Anger. Confusion and Pain. All these left him in one more scream as he finally dropped to his knees in a puddle that wanted to consume him. A puddle he would have gladly let drowned him if it wasn't for the fact Aya was standing out there watching him now. The rain filled in the gaps of silence and tears covered the dry parts of skin that the rain couldn't exactly reach.  
~*~  
At the end of an endless circle  
I know what I'm searching for  
Somehow every time that I leave you  
I love you even more  
~*~  
"Yohji?" Aya's voice echoed in his hears and hammered through his head pounding out a sound that slowly came to be known as his name. That's right... Aya had said his name.  
**~*~**  
A shadow from another time  
Is waiting in the night  
Something happened long ago  
Something that will not let go  
**~*~**  
"I was so stupid..." He breathed to the muddle puddle below him.  
  
"What?" Aya blinked, he sounded more confused then annoyed, which is not what Yohji had expected and for some reason... it set him off. Yohji scrambled to his feet and wavered a bit as his darkened jade eyes watched the swordsman before him.  
  
"I said I was stupid! I was SO -stupid- to think that I could love you and that you could love me!"   
  
Aya's eyes narrowed to slits as he remained motionless and otherwise unaffected by the words Yohji had practically spit out at him. "You love me?" was the only other thing he could think to say in response to Yohji's confession.  
  
"I said it, didn't I?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?! Because you're a stupid, tragic, arrogant, beautiful moron. I love you because... because..." Yohji let out a sigh and lowered his head, "...because you're just like me."  
  
Aya blinked and arched an eyebrow at this, "What?"  
  
"I'm saying, Aya, that we're both killers. We both have tainted souls. We both understand what it's like to lose the one we love the most and we both know that gnawing emptiness that is burning us both alive. We're both too broken beyond repair. Guys like us.... guys like us can't have families... we don't have any hope left. Joy is meant for others, free from the tragedy we create. We both belong to the dark-" He paused to catch his breath then blinked a few times and suddenly turned away as if a sudden new realization dawned on him, "Or is it too late for us? Aya... are we already dead?"  
  
Yohji's cheast heaved as clouds of breath hung in the crisp morning air. The music of the waking city flowed between them as he watched Aya watching him. What was Aya waiting for? Why didn't he say anything? Had Yohji made a mistake? Was Aya caculating is ultimate demise as they stood there on the empty street?  
"Ran."  
  
Yohji turned back around and looked at Aya, "What?"  
  
"My name is Ran."  
  
"Then.... why Aya?"  
  
"That's my sister's name." Ran's eyes were focused on the ground before them as Yohji was beginning to understand. He knew Ran had a sister... he never knew that it was -her- name that was Aya. And now that he knew... it made him wonder why he never had figured it out before... more so because -he- of all people should have guessed that, being an ex PI and all.  
~*~  
Please rescue me from the look in your eyes  
I'm not afraid of the truth in your lies  
~*~  
"Before I joined Weiss..." Aya went on, "Takatori killed our parents and put my sister in a coma. When she fell into that coma I thought Ran had died and with him, all the love and joy I had ever known. It was then that every word for light had turned into a word for sorrow to me." He paused as he shifted then continued speaking. "However, in the last several months I've watched you fade away and I realized I was watching my own decline and slowly I came to know the truth; we are the same; we belong together. And maybe we can't have bright sunny days and fields of flowers because we weren't meant to be in the light like normal people. After all, we are only killers and marred creatures that were intended to only stand in the dark. But perhaps... if we can't have a part of that light... we can have each other... another dark soul to save each other from the loneliness we feel inside."  
  
Yohji blinked.  
"You talk?"  
  
Aya cocked his head to the side as he watched Yohji before turning away, "Then again, maybe you're right. Let's go kill ourselves right now." Aya sighed as he started heading back towards the building.  
  
"Ran wait!" Yohji laughed softly, a sound all too good to any ears within hearing distance, "I was just kidding..."  
  
Ran stopped as Yohji caught him by the arm and slowly he turned to look at the taller figure which reminded him of a fallen angel standing broken before him in the heavy rain.  
~*~  
In my heart and in my soul  
You're the part that keeps me whole  
You were always my redemption  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Something that has gone with you  
Something true  
~*~  
"Think we'll make it?"  
  
A small smile touched Ran's lips as he leaned in a little closer.  
"We can try." Ran's whisper hung in the air for mere seconds before the two drew closer to share one thing they had been waiting to have for a very long time. A kiss to banish the darkness in their minds and make them forget they ever cared about anything else except the other. Yohji leaned in a little more and closed his eyes and the rain slowly came to an end. Perhaps someday... someday he would finally be free of his pain forever, and perhaps someday he would live again.  
~*~  
At the end of an endless circle  
I know what I'm searching for  
Somehow every time that I leave you  
I love you even more  
~*~  
  
Fin 


	7. Epilogue Requiem for a nightmare

Title: Endless Circle  
  
Epilogue - Requiem for a nightmare  
  
Rated: R ? (it's not really graphic... actually, it's not graphic at all...)  
  
Warnings: Umm Yaoi-ish stuff and lots of implied MxM stuff... and a little bit of Omi trauma stuff.  
  
Legal stuff: Well... I think it's obvious but I'll state it anyway. I don't own Weiss or the song Endless Circle and umm... please don't sue me? I'm poor... seriously...  
  
Special Thanks to: My editor for all of his hard work and to all of my readers. You guys are what truly make writing worth the effort. Thank you. Oh, and two special thanx go out to Shaeric Draconis and Foxie! You guys are the best! ^_^  
  
IMPORTANT NOTES: Welcome back Kittens! Okay so the alternate title to this epilogue is: A Nightmare on Omi's Street. Why? Because the editor and I decided a bit of Omi trauma is funny at three in the morning with no sleep for us in the last two days. Anyway the ep starts out serious but trust me... it's really not. So to state things clearly, this is a HUMOR epilogue to lighten up a bit of the dismal appeal throughout the entire story known as: Endless Circle.  
  
No this isn't exactly my normal style because I don't often write humor so if it turns out really bad... ummm... blame the Editor. Now with that all said and done, I really do hope you enjoy yourselves and I thank you once more for reading Endless Circle.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji let out a breath of air as his eyes slid shut and his wandering mind came to a single focus. Biting his bottom lip he clung to the figure just above him and reopened his eyes to spy the red hair damply pressed against ivory pale skin. Strange perhaps but nothing short of perfect.  
Omi muttered something softly to himself as he climbed the steps up to Yohji's room. He knew the playboy would probably be fast asleep by now but he needed to get a book that Yohji had borrowed sometime many months ago today, before school. Slipping in and slipping out of Yohji's room would prove to be no problem for Bombay, the little assassin.   
Yohji should have known better then to leave his door unlocked but with the strange happenings of the morning, the door was the last thing on his mind. A sharp intake of a breath and he bit down hard against Aya's shoulder to stifle any noise he was about to make. As his vision began to blur against the tears and wild emotions racing through his brain he noticed his door open then be rapidly closed by a short figure of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His concerns would have reached out farther towards Omi if all of his coherent thoughts hadn't been shortened by Aya.  
"Oh my gawd." Omi squeaked into the hand covering his mouth as he ran downstairs as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
He somehow managed to stumble into a kitchen chair and resume a state of motionlessness so his mind could work out what he just saw. Walking in on Yohji with a female date was one thing, half of them had done that already, but walking in on Yohji with a guy was another thing entirely. More so when that other guy was a fellow teammate.... and that fellow teammate was AYA of all people!  
  
His thoughts spun around in his head and he continued to sit motionless even when Ken wandered down into the kitchen area to find Omi in a comatose state. Ken tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind one ear and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Omi was just.... sitting there.   
"You okay there Omi?" Ken asked as he moved a little closer.  
  
"I don't know." came forth a murmur from the youngest.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not if you paid me."  
  
Ken opened his mouth again but was cut off by the sound of the older two teammates making their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As if he were shocked and given life, Omi leapt from his seat when his eyes fell upon Aya then Yohji.  
"Woah there Chibi, you feeling okay?" Yohji smiled lightly and Omi visibly paled.  
  
"Fine!" The young blond squeaked, "Everything's fine.... fine. I- I'm going into the kitchen... where everything is fine... in the kitchen. I'm fine."  
  
An enormously heavy silence weighted down upon them so thick that someone could dull a knife trying to cut it.  
"O-" Yohji started and in that same instant that he started and blinked; Omi was gone. "Kay..." He finished and then blinked twice like the other two who were just about at the same level of confusion as he was.  
  
"Man, what's with him today?" Ken asked softly, barely over the noise of the banging pots and pans in the kitchen area.  
  
Aya and Yohji looked at each other then Yohji made a passive shrug to say that neither of them really knew what was going on. Lie or not, Ken believed it. Ken yawned and shook his head lightly then did a double take at Yohji before averting his eyes to his watch. He checked his wrist band then tapped it before holding it up to his ear to make -sure- it was working properly.  
"Well, the watch and other clocks are working just fine... that must mean that hell has finally frozen over," he muttered to himself while turning to get a clear shot at Yohji. "What are you doing up at six am? Did Aya drag you out of bed?"  
  
"And onto the floor."  
  
"Wow, you're mean, Aya..." Ken shook his head at the redhead then glanced at the ex-detective, "Hope he didn't hurt you too bad Yohji..."  
  
"You know, I'm a little sore but I think I'll be alright." A small smile was sent to Aya just as four pans fell from Omi's hands to the floor in a large clatter with an arrangement of colorful words and other loud noises.  
  
The three looked at each other before Ken finally made an effort to do a little more then sit and stare. He clambered to his feet and made his way slowly into the kitchen where he found a rather flustered and red-faced Omi trying to stuff as many tissues up his nose in an mad dash to stop an inevitable nose bleed. Ken couldn't exactly make out what Omi muttered but it sounded like some sort of ritual prayer... or perhaps it was just a stream of hushed profanity, it was really hard to tell.  
"Omi?" Ken lifted an eyebrow to watch the young boy turn and look at him right when Yohji had decided to walk in.  
  
Omi practically leaped to a far end of the room while doing his best to become one with the counters. Ken continued to stare blankly while Yohji reached a fruit bowl and pulled out a banana. Omi's eyes enlarged once Yohji started to unpeal it then go on to eat the piece of offending fruit much to Omi's horror.  
"Oi!" Yohji said after a minute, allowing his jade green eyes to settle on Omi, "I'm sorry bishounen, did you want some?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Carrot then?" Yohji offered lifting up a hand with a carrot in it.  
  
"I want a carrot!" Ken bubbled while he merely, and rather obviously, made his way towards Yohji.  
  
"NO!" Omi screamed then dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
Ken took the carrot then looked in the direction Omi had went, "I guess he doesn't like vegetables..."  
  
"No, it's not that," Yohji shook his head, "it's the fruits he doesn't like."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Running out of the frying pan and straight into the fire, Omi smacked into Aya as he bounded a corner towards the stairs. Aya instinctively reached out to brace the smaller one when the boy darted out of his reach.  
"No, no, no!" He shook his head in half hysteria, "Don't touch me!" And in a streak of blond hair and colorful clothing Omi had vanished up the stairs leaving Aya a little more then just confused.  
About a half an hour passed and the house had once more fallen into a serene state of quiet. Omi had yet to come out of his room and Ken was in the shower which left Aya and Yohji the couches and chairs in the living room to do as they pleased. Though despite what some might think, nothing more harmful then an "accidental" brush of the hand ever transpired there.  
  
Aya shifted a bit as he turned another page in his book and became more increasingly aware of Yohji leaning on the back of the couch while reading over his shoulder. Normally, he would have maimed anyone for this, but today... today Yohji was in his good graces so he would save him a serious maiming and settle for a little roughing up later.  
"Can you see okay?" Aya's darker voice swirled through the dimly lit room to Yohji who just grinned.  
  
"I got a great view from here, thanks." Yohji's grin grew like a Cheshire cat's and caused Aya to pause as he glanced at Yohji then simply shook his head and went back to reading. He'd let that slide for now.  
  
Perhaps only five more minutes drifted by when Ken emerged from the steamy bathroom looking faintly worried. He slowly inched towards Omi's room then gave it a gentle knock so as not to startle the one living with in.  
"Omi? You better get going or you're going to be late for school..."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
Ken arched an eyebrow, "Why not?"  
  
"I'm never leaving my room again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm not coming out until things are normal again."  
  
"What do you mean by normal? Everything is fine out here and everyone is in a good mood. Hell, even Yohji is in a good mood today..."  
  
Ken listened closely as he heard a sharp crash and a muffled frustrated scream which gave him the idea that he had better leave the door area before he was a victim of Omi's unusual attitude. And so the day went on without Omi; lucky for all of them Aya had decided that they would close the shop early that day though he didn't give a reason. He was Aya after all, he never needed a reason even -when- Ken was dying to know. Oh well, such is life.  
  
About dinner time the youngest member of Weiss had deemed it fit to emerge from his room and cautiously make his way down stairs. Ken was sitting at the head of the table reading a news paper that he never had a chance to read while Yohji and Aya sat across from each other eating in silence. Upon sensing Omi enter the room Yohji flickered his eyes over towards the boy and offered him a smile. Omi was stressed out much more then usual and it showed all over his face. Yohji new why but explained to the others that Omi is just in one of those 'burn out' phases and it would quickly pass. The last part was entirely questionable but he, being Kudou Yohji, played it off so beautifully that the other two never bothered to (and probably never will bother to) question it.  
"Hey Ominittchi..." Yohji spoke softly and noticed the boy jump a little, "We saved you some dinner."  
  
Omi watched the older blond as he dished out some food onto a plate then held it out as an offering to Omi. One egg roll and two rice balls conspicuously placed onto his plate was enough to make Omi faint and hit the floor with a heavy 'thud'. Aya stared at the body then shot a look in the direction of their recently 'ex-playboy' who merely shrugged.  
"Wow!" Ken shouted from behind his paper. "I can't believe this! There is an article about some girl getting together with her boss. Man, that's so stupid, everyone knows that you should never get with someone you work with." He huffed a little and rolled his eyes, "Pssh...I mean, the only stupider thing you could do is date someone that you live with..."  
  
It was about then that the paper was promptly snatched from Ken's hands and crumbled together in Aya's just before the redhead threw the whole thing into the trash.  
"Don't be so negative, Ken." Aya frowned then looked towards a window.  
  
There was a brief pause before Ken opened his mouth again, "Ano... what's Omi doing on the floor?"  
  
~*~  
  
Fin.  
  
AN: Want a serious Epilogue? If so, tell me through a review! If not.... write me a review anyway? That'd be terrific. Anyway, take care and have fun out there in the fan fiction kingdom everyone! 


End file.
